1. Field of the Invention
This utility model relates to a timepiece movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional timepiece movement, a movement case comprising an upper case and a lower case accommodates a driving motor comprising a stator and a rotor, a gear train which is driven by the driving motor, a printed circuit board in which a driving circuit for the driving motor is arranged, a battery accommodating portion for accommodating a battery, and a pair of battery contacts for supplying energy from the battery to the printed circuit board.
In the above prior art, the above described driving motor and so on are assembled in the movement case, and the battery is mounted in the battery accommodating portion. Thereafter, various inspections such as one for examining alarm signals and one for the driving signals for the motor are carried out. During these inspections, an inspection terminal of a measuring apparatus must be inserted into a narrow gap of the battery accommodating portion and brought into contact with both plus and minus contacts of the battery, for the purpose of taking the aforementioned signals. This work has therefore been very difficult.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to facilitate the carrying out of inspection of the timepiece movement after it has been assembled.
This invention is characterized in that a pair of battery contacts are provided on the outer surface of the movement case, and that one end of each of the battery contacts is capable of coming into elastic contact with the battery accommodated in a battery accommodating portion through a first opening bored in the movement case, and that the other end of each of the battery contacts is in elastic contact with a printed circuit board through a second opening bored in the movement case.
According to the present invention, since the greater part of the pair of contacts of the battery appears on the outside surface of the movement case after the timepiece movement has been assembled, the plus and minus inspection terminals of the measuring apparatus can be brought into contact with the wide exposed area of each of the battery contacts for the purpose of taking required signals.